Castle Of Glass
by Guinevere2122
Summary: Mira thought she was some girl from New York, following in her father's footsteps and becoming a Lawyer, the twenty two year old finds out, however, that there are parts of her heritage, of her past, that she still needs to discover, and with Inuyasha, Kagome and the crew, she might just find out, if Inuyasha's brother doesn't ruin it.
1. Chapter 1

Mira stood there, staring in total disbelief. Where had she ended up? She took a deep breath, her bright green converse crunching leaves and twigs under her feet as she started moving forward. She glanced around, and then down, her dark jeans now had holes in the knees from falling, and her favorite t-shirt was covered in a bit of dirt. Just wonderful, that's what she needed, to look like some grungy homeless person. She really was more concern as to where she was. Last she had remembered, she was standing in her father's office, and she had been completely infuriated with him. They'd had a huge argument over her schooling. She was currently a sophomore in college, and at twenty-two years old, her dream of being a lawyer were coming into light. She still had a while to go, but she was trying. Her father had decided that it wasn't something she needed, that she should pursue something like nursing, and settle down, have a family, and not such a hard career that would consume so much time. He had even claimed he was going to the school to pull her out of the classes she was currently taking, and change her major. She couldn't believe, or even understand, why he'd do this to her. She gritted her teeth, thinking about how she'd picked up that beautiful Japanese vase that he treasured, and shattered it against the wall. She thought about how there was something shining in it, and it drew her attention to the shattered pieces. She had knelt down and picked up the piece of what looked like a jewel, and just stared at it curiously for a moment, before deciding she'd find out what it was. Now she was here. She wasn't even really sure how she'd ended up here. She was in New York City only mere moments ago, and now she was here. She was aware that the jewel had dragged her here, though she wasn't sure how, or even why, she was completely out of answers now. She'd also have to figure out where she was, and the best route back to where she had previously been. This was going to be lots of fun indeed.

The red head let her bright green eyes search the world around her, and with a huff, decided that going straight was the best option. She would at least be able to get back to where she had landed if she kept on a straight path. Mira, which is short for Miranda, was utterly confused, and still overly furious with her father, wondering what she could have possibly done to make him decide that he didn't want her following her dreams. She'd show him. She grumbled lightly to herself, and kicked at a rock, only to hear a small 'oof' sound, which caused her to stop dead in her tracks, her eyes wide as she looked ahead to see where the source of the sound had come from. She sucked in a deep breath and moved forward, being much quieter this time then she had been before, crouching down, as she looked ahead, wondering who was hiding out in the wooded area.

Mira came to a stop as she realized that the woods let out into a small dirt road, and the woman brought herself slightly behind a tree, attempting to hide as she looked around, though a sound right behind her caused the young woman to freeze, eyes wide as she tried to decide if she should turn around or run like hell.

"What in the world are you doing out here?"A voice asked from behind her, causing her to slowly turn and come face to face with him.

"Walking."She answered, before swallowing hard as she took him in. He was dressed oddly, his red outfit making him look like something out of a samurai movie or something. He had long silver hair with what looked like wolf ears on top of his head, and a sword on his hip, his gold eyes looking at her with annoyance.

"Whatever, don't you know this isn't a safe place?"

"I wasn't aware until now..."She muttered as she slowly got to her feet,"And why isn't it safe?"

"Who are you talking to Inuyasha?"A girl's voice called out, causing Mira to look over, seeing a girl a bit younger then her in what looked like a school uniform, coming in their direction.

"I don't know who she is, but she hit me with a rock."He answered, shrugging,"I was only trying to tell her the woods wasn't safe."

"Uh...you never told me why, I'm not scared of animals and bugs, if that's the issue."Mira said, shrugging a bit, as she looked between them.

"Well no, that's not what makes this area dangerous, it's demons."Inuyasha spoke, his tone dripping with sarcasm, as if he couldn't believe she didn't know what was out in the woods.

"Demons, are you joking?"Mira replied, before busting out in laughter,"Oh that's priceless."

"He's telling the truth, we're after one that's been killing villagers."The girl spoke, looking a bit surprised at Mira for laughing.

"Villagers, really, okay, this is a really funny joke, but we're in New York, there are no villagers, or demons, unless you count the drug dealers and gang members as being demonic."Mira said, shaking her head,"So whatever you think you're doing, you should stop."

"We're not in New York."The girl spoke again, frowning,"We're in the feudal era, in Japan."

"Right."Mira said, rolling her eyes,"Look, you're really adorable, but this is a terrible prank."

"We're not messing with you, idiot."Inuyasha said with a snort,"If you don't believe us, whatever, it's not my problem, but you still need to get outta these woods."

"I am not an idiot."Mira said, crossing her arms over her chest,"And you're right, I'm not your problem, and I believe that you're full of it, because time travel isn't possible."

"You traveled back too?"The girl said, looking surprised,"How...wait a minute...you've got a piece of the jewel...where did you get that?"

"What?"Mira asked, looking down at the pocket where she'd put the piece of stone, because she had taken it from her father, and wanted to get it checked out, to see what it was,"How did you know about that?"

"Is that how you traveled back?"

"I don't know...I don't even believe you that I've done some time traveling anyway."She said, scrunching her nose,"Why do you want to know about this broken piece of stone anyway?"

"That's not just a piece of stone, and it's really important, how did you get it?"The girl asked, looking surprised as Mira dug it out of her pocket.

"From my father, it was in this jar that he had, just sitting there...unfortunately he doesn't have the jar anymore, but when I broke it, I found this laying on the ground."Mira said simply,"So I took it."

"How did your father end up with that?"The girl muttered, talking more to herself then anyone.

"He claims it was from my mother before she passed, though I don't know, since I don't remember my mother."Mira answered, though she was aware the question was rhetorical.

"But you're from my time, and I've only known of one shard that ended up in my time, I wonder how many others there are."The girl said, looking a bit surprised, before frowning,"Why did you take it from your father?"

"Because, I could."Mira said, looking rather proud of herself,"I had planned on having it appraised and selling it, and moving far away from the man, until it dragged me back in time apparently."

"Look, I'm glad that we're all getting along here, however, Kagome, you need to take this girl and get out of here, I'll take care of the demon problem."Inuyasha spoke, starting to sound rather impatient with the situation at hand,"Tell the others to come on, they can help me, just don't let her out of your sight,"

"I don't need anyone babysitting me."Mira spoke, before giving a snort,"In fact, I'm going back, if you're even telling the truth, I know which direction I'd come, so it wont be so hard."

"You're not going anywhere, because you have a shard of the jewel, and I need it."Inuyasha replied, rolling his eyes and sighing,"Besides, like I said, there's a demon causing problems, it'll probably try and eat you or something."

"Then that's my problem, now isn't it."Mira said simply, smiling,"And if this jewel brought me here, like you crazy people suggest, then I need it to go home, so you can't have it anyway."

Mira turned, and before either of them could say anything else, she was moving, and quickly at that. She wasn't going to admit out loud that she was actually pretty terrified. These people were absolutely insane. A piece of stone that her father kept, that belonged to her mother, allowing her to magically travel through time, what a load of crap. She was going to go home, and now. She was going to put as much distance between herself and these two as she possibly could. She took a deep breath and then frowned at what she found herself face to face with. It was a small temple, like the one that her father had, it was odd. He wasn't Japanese, but her mother had been, and after her mother had passed, the little prayer house that was in their yard, which was huge to put it kindly, had become very important to her father. He said he could still feel her mother's spirit there sometimes. She knew that her mother had brought it from Japan, and had it rebuilt in New York, her father had told her that, it had been in her mother's family for a very long time, and when her mother had made the decision to move away with her father, the little temple came, as it was of great importance. Now, she was staring at her mother's temple, only, it wasn't in her backyard. What in the world? She hadn't noticed this before, because she hadn't been paying attention.

Mira had slipped into the rather small temple to think, alone, and be away from everything after what her dad had said. She had been hurt, and though she had never known her mother, just like she had done in other times of turmoil, she'd turned to the place her mother treasured for some peace and silence, and guidance. She moved towards it, wanting to go inside, and see if she couldn't find a way home when a roar echoed around her, causing the young woman to freeze where she stood, eyes going wide. What the hell was that? Mira felt her heart racing in her chest as she slowly turned her head to find out what that was, where it had come from. Mira couldn't help but choke on her screams at the sight of this huge creature emerging from the trees, large red eyes, a mouth full of sharp teeth, horns protruding out of it's head, and a long mane that ran down it's back. It's ribs protruded out, though the creature was muscular, with sharp claws at the end of very long arms. There was a man and a small creature riding on this very large creature's shoulder. Mira was utterly terrified, as she moved herself in front of her mother's temple, not sure how she was suppose to, but completely determined to protect it. She had an inkling feeling that was her ride home, and destroying it could screw up her plans of going back and pretending this never happened.

,


	2. Chapter 2

Now, Mira was odd looking, she had her mother's small frame, gentle curves, small hands with long fingers, and the almond shape eyes that ran in her mother's family, but on the other side, she had the creamy skin, bright red hair, and brilliant green eyes that ran on her father's side. She was a perfect blend of her Irish and Japanese bloodline. She stood there, her arms outstretched in front of her mother's little temple, and stared at the sight before her. Oh how she desperately wanted to go home now. The screeching howls of the rather large creature made the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

Mira stood there, her arms stretched out, as if that could protect the building from the monstrous beast in front of her. She swallowed hard as she tried to decide what she should do. The intelligent thing would be to get in the temple and go home. She wondered if this was all some crazy dream, if she had actually fallen asleep on accident, and would wake up any minute. That had to be the answer, cause anything else was completely ridiculous, and more importantly, impossible. She bit her lip and took one step backwards, then two, but large red eyes turning to stare at her kept her from moving any farther. Clearly only the large beast noticed her, because the two riding on its shoulder were staring at the one that called himself Inuyasha. Apparently that guy knew how to piss someone off. Mira bit her lip and didn't move, wondering if she could make it the last couple of feet inside before a large arm reached out and cut her in half. She was willing to bet she could do it. Then she'd wake up and be safe and sound. Perfect plan.

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru?"She heard the one that called himself Inuyasha speak, and she turned her attention to the taller man, and his midget creature making their way off the giant monster.

"I've come to the temple, of course, can't you feel the presence surrounding this place?"He answered, giving a bit of a laugh,"Or are your half breed senses dulling on me brother?"

"No, I know that."Inuyasha spat back,"But it ain't the temple, there's a demon here, and I'm sure it's got a shard of the jewel, so get lost,"

Mira looked back at the place her mother so treasured and then back towards the road. There were trees to cover her, but only slightly. She could see them, and wondered if this stranger that the one called Inuyasha was speaking to, was talking about her mother's treasure. Yeah, she had to be dreaming. This was insanity. She took a deep breath and frowned, and slowly moved from the temple and back to the others, since this was her dream, she had control, and she could clear the air. Something her mother loved and valued could not be anything evil, as she knew, from her father, that her mother was one of the kindest, most loving person that ever existed. She stopped near the girl, the one called Kagome and looked at her for a moment, then back to the other two. She frowned as she watched them talk back and forth, arguing over where the energy was coming from.

"Stop talking."She snapped, causing both to take pause and look at her, and she heard the girl called Kagome gasp lightly.

"You take in more misfits, brother, it's almost sad really."The older one spoke, as he watched the girl,"And who are you to tell me to stop talking?"

"I don't know what's going on, but I'm going to tell you right now, that temple isn't bad, and it isn't demonic, and since you're part of my imagination, I can tell you, find somewhere else to bother, this is mine."She said, crossing her arms over her chest,"Also, because you're in my mind, and not real, that's why I can tell you to stop talking."

"Uh, idiot, we're not made up."Inuyasha said, giving her a blank stare,"What's wrong with your head anyway?"

"Excuse you?"Mira said, scowling just slightly,"You obviously have to be made up, because this is all way to screwed up to be real, besides, how else would my mother's temple be here, if it wasn't some insane dream, explain that."

"Maybe you should do the explaining,"Sesshomaru said, with a sigh,"This temple belongs to a demoness, she is keeper of the dead."

"Keeper of the dead?"Mira said, blinking, as she turned her attention to the other one, who was looking more impatient with her then the one named Inuyasha was,"What are you even talking about anyway?"

"Shinda, Keeper of the Dead,"He answered her, rolling his eyes lightly,"This is her temple, and other evils are drawn to it, because of her power."

"No, you're wrong, again, my dream, my rules."Mira said, shaking her head,"You're all full of it, and I'm going home, I'm going to wake up, and prove it, just you watch."

"Well, if you really believe that, wake up already."Inuyasha said with a huff,"At least you'll stop sounding half crazy."

"It's not me that sounds half crazy, or did you miss your rant earlier about demons, which aren't real, and have never been real."Mira hissed, crossing her arms over her chest. She took a deep breath and looked back towards the temple,"Why do you guys want in that temple anyway?"

"I don't,"Inuyasha corrected,"I'm just here to kill the demon that's been drawn by it."

"That is none of your business, girl."Sesshomaru answered, before looking at Inuyasha,"You are a fool to think that the demons drawn to this place are the issue, you should look to the one that protects these grounds."

"What do you care, why don't you just get out of here, and let me do what I gotta do."

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you, little brother."

"Yeah well, I don't exactly accept help from you, Sesshomaru."

Mira didn't stay still to hear the rest of the conversation, instead, she turned on her heel and started back towards the place her mother treasured so. She tried not to let this all shake her up a bit, though she was still certain she was only dreaming. She looked back and then down at her feet. She still had that shard of jewel, and she was going home. She was done talking to imaginary creatures. She was done feeling like a mad person. She was going to wake up, and apologize to her father, like she had planned before. She wasn't going to play into this dream anymore. Nope. She started up the steps, glancing back to see the monstrous creature was watching her again, as was the shorter funny looking creature. Neither had moved, though one called Sesshomaru had, he was coming in the same direction. She swallowed hard, and pushed the door open, turning her attention once more to her mother's temple.

She looked around for a moment, and then reached into her pocket, digging the little jewel out, before slowly walking farther into the temple. She took a deep breath, trying to think. There were two doors, one that led to a statue of what her father had always said was a goddess, that was used for prayer, and the other lead to a small pool, that had been explained to her, that her mother believed held magical properties, to heal. Mira bit her lip as she tried to decide which door she should take, which one would wake her up. She had watched the Matrix, and this felt oddly like choosing the red or blue pill. She frowned at herself, and shook her head, she wasn't Neo, and this wasn't the same. She was just being paranoid. Pick the wrong door and never wake up, yeah, not likely. Taking a deep breath, Mira decided maybe the pool would be the best shot. Magical right, clearly that would be what she needed to wake up.

"You search for something here as well?"A voice rang out, causing Mira to suddenly remember the one called Sesshomaru had been heading this way as well.

"Just planning on waking up, is all, kinda getting bored with this insanity."Mira muttered an answer as she started towards the door that would lead into the pool room, the pool with magical healing properties, the pool that even after her mother had died, her father had taken careful care of, cleaning and refreshing the water, always making sure it was full.

"When will you realize that you're not dreaming, halfling."Sesshomaru spoke, sounding amused, his eyes giving away that amusement when Mira turned and looked at him.

"Halfling, and what is that suppose to mean anyway?"Mira grumbled, arching an eyebrow at him,"Is that a racial joke?"

"It's a statement towards what you are."He corrected,"No jest towards it, though, your mere existence is such, as you're fairly unworthy of your blood."

"Oh, well aren't you just a bundle of joy."Mira said, looking a bit confused, unworthy of her blood, what did he mean by that, she wasn't good enough to be of Japanese descent? That was just rude.

There was a sound that stirred behind them, and Mira paused for a moment. She wondered what that was, who else could possibly be in here? She was pretty sure her dream couldn't be stranger, who else could possibly show up for this party? She slowly turned, watching as the door that lead into the prayer room was slowly opened, and Mira waited, curious now, as to what would happen next. She was still pretty offended by this Sesshomaru's comment that she wasn't worthy, what did he know about her anyway? She was smart, she had fairly alright looks, she could cook, and was fairly versed in good literature, as well as the world of politics and law. She had done pretty good for being only twenty-two years old. A figure emerged from within the room, making themselves known to herself and the one that was standing slightly behind her. Mira felt her heart stop, and her eyes go wide at what stood before her, and she choked out a small sound. She'd seen this woman before, in pictures her father kept around on the mantle, in photo albums that she had looked through her whole life when she thought of her mother. The figure, beautiful and elegant, as she moved towards them, a small sad smile on her face, was her mother, and Mira was suddenly very dizzy.

"M-mom?"Mira whimpered, before the feeling of being dizzy overtook her, and everything went black, her mind swimming in the shock at who she had just been looking at as she slumped to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Mira cringed as she felt a pounding in her head, and there were whispers around her as well. She started to turn away from them when a hand on her shoulder stopped her from moving. She whimpered softly, and finally, slowly, began opening her eyes. She blinked, letting her vision adjust to no longer swimming in an endless darkness. The moment she was aware of her surroundings, and was alert, she instantly regretted waking up. Staring down at her was the girl, Kagome was what she was called, and the one called Inuyasha. There were two others, no three, as a little kid with a fluffy tail was in the arms of the other woman. Then there was the one called Sesshomaru, and his little dwarf servant, though they were standing a good deal away, and much to Mira's surprise, there was a little girl with those two. She then turned to the hand on her shoulder, and her eyes went wide, her throat tight, and her breath lost for a moment. She jerked, and was up, moving much quicker then she should have, because everything spun for a moment. She didn't care, she was up and moving far away from everyone, or as far away as this little temple would allow her.

When she was sure that her back was against a wall, and she had placed at least some distance between herself and everyone, she took a moment to notice that they were all just staring at her, as if she were half crazy. She probably was right now. She was in Wonderland, that was it, she had fallen through the rabbit hole, this was some mysterious thing about losing her innocence, and she would come out, and tell everyone how she really felt, and then get on a boat and travel the world. Good plan.

"You all should have disappeared, what the hell?"Mira asked, swallowing hard as she tried to wrap her mind around the fact this wasn't in fact a dream.

"You're not dreaming."The girl named Kagome said, almost looking sorry for Mira,"You fainted, but you're not dreaming, you're really here."

"That isn't possible."Mira retorted, shaking her head,"Traveling through dimensions and time, it doesn't exist, unless you're a certain Doctor, and I'm not...I'm just plain ol' Mira from New York."

"You were never plain ol' Mira,"Shinda said softly, giving a small laugh,"That was never an option for you."

"What's that suppose to mean?"Mira asked, shaking her head, frowning, and in the back of her head, she was almost certain she didn't want to hear what the woman who looked so much like her mother, had to say.

"I have watched over you to the best of my abilities, even left that shard of jewel where you would find it,"The woman said with a small laugh,"Because you're special, much like Kagome here is, and I knew that you would need to find this out for yourself, and unfortunately, the hard way, if you're anything like your father."

"You know my dad?"Mira asked, blinking with surprise, surely this woman wasn't going in the direction that Mira was thinking, that wouldn't be right at all.

"I am more then just a Keeper of the Dead, for one that must watch the dead, must also watch the time,"Shinda said, shaking her head,"I might travel to and fro through time, much in the same way yourself and Kagome can do with the shards of the jewel."

"Oh."Mira replied, before shaking her head. She glanced idly at the others, who seemed to be watching the conversation with curiosity, aside from the one named Sesshomaru, he looked utterly bored,"Well, why bother putting me in a position to come here, I'm really not special."

"You are mistaken,"Shinda said with a laugh, the sound ringing through the small room,"Though it is for you to figure out, I can not give you the answers,"

"Well, if you can't tell me, why bring it up?"Mira asked, frowning at the woman, sighing,"That's like teasing a dog with a bone."

"Just know that this place is a refuge for you, that you might use this place to return home from time to time, but trust me when I say this,"Shinda spoke, her eyes lighting up as she spoke to the young woman before her,"You are so much more then you realize, and to fulfill your potential, you must take the first step forward."

"I had dreams, I have things I want to do with my life, this,"Mira spoke, sounding hesitant over what was being spoken,"This was not in the master plan,"

"Child, things rarely go according to plan."Shinda returned, her voice sounding a little saddened as she did,"Rarely do you get what you want in life, instead you must make the best of what you're given."

"What did he call you?"Mira asked, narrower her eyes at the woman,"My father, what did he call you?"

Shinda paused, and shook her head, giving a small smile, as if she didn't understand what the girl was talking about. She turned to the others, who were all watching Mira with a certain curiosity. Kagome frowned a bit as she slowly got to her feet, it was clear this girl needed some encouragement. She slowly walked over to Mira, reaching her hand out as she came close enough, and rested it on the woman's shoulder.

"Look, give it a day or two, travel with us, let's see what Shinda here is talking about."Kagome suggested, giving a small smile,"If you're still unsure about all this, we'll bring you back, and you can go home."

"I want an answer."Mira spoke, her tone sharp as she looked at Kagome,"And I'm not sure that I'd be comfortable traveling anywhere with any of you right now, so please, don't."

"I haven't an answer for you, child, I am merely a watcher, nothing more."

"You look just like her."Mira spoke, her voice a hiss,"You're literally an exact replica of my mother, you can't tell me this is coincidence, can you?"

"I have no answers."Shinda answered, her tone stern and serious,"Now, take them on their offer, and go, do something more for yourself outside of your books about crimes and how the law works."

"You really do watch me, don't you?"Mira said with a snort, rolling her eyes,"Those books happen to be very important, I might have you know, and give me one good reason why I should go anywhere other then home?"

"Because if you don't, then we're all to assume you're scared."Inuyasha spoke, giving a bit of a huff as he did,"I mean, are you that scared of this place?"

"I'm not scared."Mira argued,"I'm smart."

"Scaredy cat."Inuyasha mocked, grinning at the way Mira's face flushed red as she began to get frustrated and angry.

"You know what."Mira snapped, rolling her eyes,"I am not scared, I simply don't feel the need to go traveling with you guys and facing demons and fighting, and whatever it is you do, I don't want to die."

"We wont let you die,"Inuyasha spoke, starting to sound annoyed,"If you want to come, let's get moving, because I'm getting tired of waiting around, if you're just too scared, go home,"

"Stop."Mira almost growled as she looked at Inuyasha,"Stop saying I'm scared,"

"Well, what other reason would you have for just running away?"

"Sensibility, sanity, I could name a few others, if you'd like,"Mira snapped, scrunching her nose.

"Child, you need to take a chance."Shinda spoke up, glancing towards Inuyasha, as if to tell him to be quiet for a moment,"I would not have given you this opportunity, if I did not feel you could proceed without much trouble."

"I didn't want this opportunity."Mira responded, almost pleading,"I never wanted to know about any of this, I was perfectly fine thinking that what I know is all there is, that this wasn't even possible, that I could go back in time, or that demons are real, or any of it, I was okay pretending that there was just that moment in time, and nothing more."

"Well it is too late to look back on that now."Shinda said, sighing,"You are here, now embrace, if only for a moment, and learn,"

"What am I suppose to be learning exactly?"Mira asked, raising an eyebrow,"I'm not just going to dive headfirst into something without knowing why, or what will be a consequence if I do."

"Child, you are more then you realize, and this is the only way for you to learn, to discover, once again, I can not tell you all the answers, but you must trust me when I say it will be worthwhile."Shinda answered, before looking towards the others,"Watch over her, or I will take your souls early."

"Of course."Kagome said, giving a nervous laugh,"Wouldn't think of doing anything else."

"If I go with them, and decide after a few days, that this is a terrible decision,"Mira inquired,"Can I go home and forget this happened?"

"Certainly, but please, for all that I have tried to do for you, do this for me."

"Fine, but only a couple of days, I have a life to get back to."

"It's about time she made up her mind."Inuyasha said with a sigh,"Can we go now?"

Mira waited while the others pulled their things together, and watched as they all started out the door. The older one, and his strange looking side kick had already disappeared, but something in the back of Mira's mind told her that it wouldn't be the last time she would see him. She shrugged that away, and sighed as she slowly started after the small group. There was Inuyasha, and Kagome, and this little boy that looked like a wolf, they called him Shippo, and another girl, her name was Sango, and a monk, who was apparently in his head, a ladies man, his name was Miroku. She glanced back at the woman, the demon, Shinda, the one that looked exactly like her mother, to a point that it was almost heart breaking, and Mira raised an eyebrow as she paused for a moment.

"You still never told me what you called my father."She said softly, hoping to get some sort of answer this time.

"You still assume that I knew him."

"You're my mother aren't you?"

"I can not give you such an answer, for I do not know myself, time is rather fickle like that."Shinda said softly,"All I know is that I have looked over you for a long time, doing what I can to protect you from my own time here."

Mira tossed that around in her head for a moment, before sighing once more. She gave a small nod of her head, and turned away from the woman named Shinda, taking a step out of the temple, and heading off after the others. Only a few days, and she could go home. She could make it, she could do this, and in the mean time, she had to hope they were right in the fact that nothing would kill her.


End file.
